1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lotion applicators and more particularly to an applicator for suntan lotion that is selfcontained and readily available to the user.
2. Description of the Related Art including information disclosed under 37 C.F.R. .sctn. 1.97-1.98
Currently, when bathers go outside to enjoy the sun by the seashore or swimming pool, suntan oils and lotions are often used to protect them from the harmful effects of the sun's ultraviolet radiation. It has been shown that the ultraviolet radiation from the sun contributes significantly to instances of skin cancer, especially to those with pale or sensitive skin. Suntan oils and lotions are readily available through drug or grocery stores and are applied directly to the skin. Many suntan oils and lotions are available in a variety of sun protection factors or SPFs that indicate the ultraviolet radiation absorbing capacity of the particular oil or lotion. A higher SPF absorbs more ultraviolet light than a lower SPF and better protects the bather from harmful ultraviolet exposure.
When a sun bather is out in the sun, he or she applies the lotion directly to all areas of his or her skin that may be exposed to the sun. Primarily the lotion is applied by hand, making the bather's hand and all that it touches somewhat greasy or oily from the suntan oil or lotion. This greasy or oily characteristic of suntan oils and lotions can be a drawback as it is advantageous to keep one's hands clean. Handling or touching objects with oily or greasy hands imparts the oil or grease to the object touched which can require inconvenient cleaning of the objects so touched, such as sunglasses. Further, as many sun bathers choose to eat or snack while they are out in the sun, they often do so by hand, and it is not uncommon for traces of suntan oil or lotion to be ingested by the sunbather. Ingestion of suntan oil or lotion is obviously something to be avoided as the suntan lotion is meant for external and not internal use.
Furthermore, because suntan oil or lotion is manually applied to the skin of the bather, if the bather is bathing alone or covers him or herself with lotion or oil solely by their own hands, there can be exposed patches left uncovered as the hands of the bather may not reach all those areas exposed to the sun. One such area is the space in between the shoulder blades of the bather which is often exposed to the sun as the bather lies stomach down on the ground exposing the back to the sun. Additionally, there may be external skin regions that are accessible, but inconveniently so, so that the bather cannot easily reach these places in order to apply sun protecting lotion to them.
Due to the foregoing, it can be seen that it would be advantageous to provide the sunbather with an applicator that could replace the bather's hands in applying lotion so that the bather's hands remain clean. Further, such an applicator should reach all exposed areas of the body that should be covered with lotion. Such a lotion applicator is most advantageously realized when it is easily carried by the bather, and when it does not occupy much space. Further enhancements for such an applicator are realized by one that is easily manufactured from sturdy and resilient materials at an inexpensive price.
As is shown and described herein, such a lotion applicator is realized by the present invention.